


Ask me

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature is a language, can't you read?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me

"Why did you never try to get me?"

They're lazing on Fernando's bed, bodies tight from training and lazy from the seeming vacation that international duty provided. Fernando's words hang in the air, floating around like smoke and Sergio smiles to himself, his eyes closed but he can feel Fernando beside him and those words make him feel shy. He shrugs but it only aids in making their bare shoulders touch.

"You were taken long before I even met you."

"Oh, please. Like that's ever stopped you before." Fernando's voice has a smirk to it and they peer over at each other through the slits of their eyes and they grin to themselves when they look away again, eyes falling closed.

"...I dunno. Just..." Sergio's voice trails off uselessly and he licks his lips, done with his sentence and proud that he'd managed to say anything in reply. His blush is hidden by a well-placed tan all over his body.

"Not your type?"

Sergio snorts and even he can't make the sound attractive.

"You think I have a 'type'?"

"Well, do you?"

"Not really. I mean... I never looked at you and thought 'nah, too many freckles' or... 'nah, ass is too perfect.'" He grins to himself and tenses his body to wait for the inevitable shove from Fernando and he giggles when he gets it.

"Not attracted to me?"

"Nah. That's not it."

"Too bitchy?"

"Not usually."

"Too Atlético?"

"That's just charming."

"Too sexy?"

"Obviously."

"Is it the eyes? I've always hated my eyes."

"Christ, Nando." Sergio rolls over onto his belly and he pushes his elbows into the edge of the mattress so he can peer down at Fernando who hasn't moved, who has his eyes squeezed shut tightly so that he can maybe pretend they aren't actually having this conversation. "Do you _want_ me to try and get you or what?"

"Wouldn't matter, right? I mean... too much baggage now. And plus I live in another damn country now. What if you get addicted to me? That's an expensive addiction. Plane tickets are insane right now."

Sergio's smirk is tight but somehow soft and he's watching Fernando unabashedly now, reveling in the fact that he's not being self-conscious because his eyes are closed. He shifts closer and he sees the jump in Fernando's chest as he sucks in a quick, nervous breath.

"Do you want me?" Simple words, low voice. Fernando feels goosebumps ghosting all the way up his forearms.

"I don't want a pity fuck. I love that you have a big heart, Sergio, but don't use it on me, okay?" Fernando keeps his voice light and he's smiling a little to himself, unaware of how intently Sergio is watching his mouth. Sergio moves a little closer and Fernando can feel Sergio's breath on his face and his skin catches fire for the warmth of it.

"Do you really hate your eyes?"

Fernando grins now, those fabled eyes opening in all of their mystical forest creature glory and they meet Sergio's. Sergio lifts a hand to run it up Fernando's bare stomach and Fernando's entire body quivers.

"I just wanted you to argue with me."

"If I told you that I've wanted to fuck you since we met, would you want to argue with me?"

Fernando's chest lifts under Sergio's hand as he shakes his head and he realizes that Sergio is circling the pad of his thumb around and around and around his pale nipple. He burns and burns.

"What if I told you that I came by your last night in Madrid but Olalla told me you were asleep because you had an early flight? That I had a hotel room downtown and I was going to lock you up in it with me until the next morning?"

Fernando's breathing stops and he searches Sergio's eyes urgently. When he sucks in another breath it's borderline panicky.

"...Really?"

"Really." Sergio curls down because those eyes are making him feel entirely too much and he pillows Fernando's earlobe between his lips so softly and sucks. Fernando is having a hard time breathing and an even harder time keeping his hands to himself.

"What... what did you want to do with me?"

Sergio laughs but it's too breathless to be anything but lustful and he lifts one of his legs to rest it across Fernando's thick-lean hips, his cock digging into Fernando's hipbone. He moans so low in Fernando's ear that he can't even be sure that he heard it.

"Want me to show you?"


End file.
